Stormy Days
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: There's a bad storm that's coming in New Olympia and the seven heroes decided to get their brothers, sisters and cousins to protect them during the storm won't stop for days... soon five of the heroes will die.
**Author's Note** : This is a story I have written in french five years ago and posted on here also five years ago titled as _Jours d'Orage_. Yeah I know it's been quite awhile; I don't know why, I just felt this year that I wanted to translated in english and do some changes. The french one was horrible, I found and needed to get redone or something like that.

Now, what is my warning is that there will be characters deaths but I'll still rated it **T** just to be safe. And I don't own _Class of the Titans_ , only my characters. You'll know which characters belongs to me, anyways. It's not that hard so... anyways, here we go with the story.

* * *

 **March 20** **th** **, 2007…**

"Listen, this is very important to know this," Jay exclaimed. "There's going to be a storm coming tonight so I want all of you to be safe."

While Jay was talking Archie whispered in Atlanta's ear that Jay was doing the father and that his lecture was boring, Atlanta giggled at this which Jay found this quite rude. He sends Archie and Atlanta a murderous look which caused Archie and Atlanta to shut up. Suddenly someone stands up and that made Jay pay some attention.

"Where are you going, Odie?" demanded Jay as he walked to the descendent of Odysseus, he looked very interested where his friend was going.

Odie smiles at him and said, "I'm going to get my girlfriend at the island."

"Alright is someone else wants to pick someone before the storm is coming?" asked Jay as he looks at his friends. Archie stands up and looks up at Jay with tears in his eyes, Jay knows he's worried about his sister who's pregnant of seven months. Jay nods and suddenly realized something, "Archie, you know that were far away from your house."

"I know Jay," Archie said as he wiped away his tears. "But I'll go see Hermes to get transported to my home and come back with her, even if transportation like that isn't healthy for the baby."

Herry said quickly, "I'll come with you, Arch. My parents will be occupied with the house which is very old and it doesn't take storms very well. So I'll go get my baby sister who's a few months old."

"I'll go get my dear Lydia," Neil said as he blushed. "I'm sure her parents won't mind."

"I want to get things for Calypso, like tooth brush and all," Theresa said as she got up and kissed Jay on the cheek, "Her breath must smell bad and her hair should be changed… not to be rude but I want her to be beautiful for Odie."

Jay groans as he shakes his head and suddenly he hears Herry and Theresa's vehicles leaving. He suddenly thinks of his older sister Marie. He thought as he composed his sister's cellphone, _I hope she's doing well_.

He continues to think as he's waiting his sister to pick up, _she's expecting a child with Theresa's older brother Daniel who's gone to battle in France_. Marie finally picks up; Jay finally thought that it would be great if she sleeps over in New Olympia.

Jay asks with excitement, "So Marie, have the baby started to move or something?"

Marie on the other line was laughing, " _Jay… I'm pregnant only since a month. Please relax and take it cool._ "

She hears her sigh and she continues, "I miss you Jay, hope to see you soon…"

Jay felt his eyes getting watery, "Yeah well me too but would you mind staying in New Olympia at the brownstone for some time?"

" _I would love too._ " It was the response that Marie has given him. Then they exchanged a few words and then they hung up.

Meanwhile Atlanta went to get her brother Miguel, who wanted to spend days with her and she's quite sure that Cronus won't appear on a stormy day. A teenaged boy with long hair hugged her with tears; he missed so much of his only favorite sister.

She asked with joy, "How's my brother who's now part of the green alliance in the North-West of Territories?"

Then she continues with a wink, "How about a race?"

"Sure thing sis, it will be a pleasure." Miguel has exclaimed as he laughed.

On the other hand Odie has returned with Calypso from the island; however he received a phone call from his mother to get his little sister who's coming at the airport in one hour. Odie thought with anger, _you just want mom and dad to be alone in Cuba. Oh well, at least I'll be happy to see my sister again_.

He sighs and tells Calypso they have to get his nine ½ years-old sister. Neil comes in the brownstone with anger because his parents are going somewhere where there's no storm but it's only for two people and he had to get his six years-old sister too. However, he doesn't care because he loves her and it will be a pleasure where there will be a rain storm.

* * *

 **June 14** **th** **, 2027…**

A twenty-year old woman was in her parents' attic and suddenly sees a journal lying on a box and on the journal it was written Herry Brishon.

 _Wait a minute!_ Thought the woman as her eyes have gotten bigger, she said out loud: "That's my older brother's name!"

"Mommy who's your older brother's name?" asked a little girl as she comes in the attic, completely confused. The woman stares at the book with watery eyes, "Your uncle Herry… he… has written a journal and I want to know how he died."

The little girl smiled, "Well go for it, mommy. Just don't fall asleep if it's long because it looks surely interesting if it came from my deceased uncle."

"Thank you Caitlin," laughed the woman. Then she continues to smile, "Is your father sleeping with your baby sister?"

"Yes mommy," said Caitlin as she played with a piece of black hair. "I'll go check them out."

The woman nodded as she sits on an old rocking chair and started to open the book with delicate and thought, _I can't wait to know how he died so young and why I became an only child. However… why did he have a journal? It's usually girls who have them_.

Then with that she started to read it…

* * *

 **March 20** **th** **, 2007…**

Back to the brownstone Herry and Archie have returned with their sisters, Archie wanted to help his sister get out of the truck but he had difficulty so Herry decided to help her. Archie blushed and went to get Patricia instead; he unbuckles the seat belt and takes Patricia out. He closes softly the door so Herry won't be angry; Archie goes to join Herry and his sister. Herry opens his arms to his baby sister which Archie placed her in his arms and Herry smiles at her but decided to place it back in Archie's arms and went to go get their things. Archie looks down at her, "Let's go inside, sweetie."

The baby gurgled as she placed her tiny head on Archie's shoulder and he, Patricia and his older sister decided to go inside. Archie kissed the baby's head and no long afterwards Herry has joined them and suddenly was surprised to see Marissa Bashton. Marissa is Neil's cousin and her twin Normie was there too; Herry has a crush on her.

Four hours later everyone has arrived and Jay asked for a group photo and everyone agrees with that and went outside for the photo. Once it was taken everyone went to do their things.

Herry was in his room relaxing while his baby sister was asleep next to him as she lets out a small yawn and continues to sleep, he smiles at her and opens his journal that he bought his journal. He was now where they had to find Zeus on their first Christmas as a team.

Archie was also in his room and he was caressing his sister's belly with his eyes half closed, he suddenly asks as he was still staring at his sister's pregnancy. "Where's your boyfriend, Kate?"

"Oh… that! He's in Republic with a friend who's sick and will stay with her until she gets better. They're getting transferred in a hospital in New York City; they didn't want her in the Republic hospital," Kate said with a weak smile, "Oh! It's going to be bad with that weather that's coming; I hope he'll be okay. You know him he'll never leave his friends and family suffer."

"Your right… and I only saw him once or twice." Archie had his eyes back on his sister's swollen abdomen and started to have a conversation with it, "Daddy's going to be alright Joey and _I'm_ going to protect you and your mother from this terrible night. I'll be by your sides all the time."

Kate smiles at her little brother and Archie kisses her cheek and with that she received a kick, Archie smirked and said, "Did he kick you so he can have my attention?"

Kate groans as she shoves playfully Archie, "Oh you, little bro! You can be so annoying at times but I love you."

Kate finally lets out a loud yawn which caused Archie to grin. He helps her get into bed and kisses her cheek before he closes his door and goes upstairs to join Atlanta and her brother, he takes a look at the television and saw that it was _The Simpsons_. Atlanta takes noticed and asked him to join them, Archie accepts with gratitude. Atlanta turns to him, "Where's your sister, Arch?"

"Oh! She's sleeping in my bed, she was feeling tired," Archie said with a smile as he watched the show. "Plus I promised the baby that I'll be there for him and his mother."

"Oh, that's so adorable to talk to your unborn nephew." Atlanta said with a half-smile. Marissa was smiling as she passed the living room to wave at them and went upstairs to go see Herry; she thought as she was nervous, _what should I tell Herry? How to confess him that I love him, I just…_

She was now in front of his door as she took a deep breath; it was closed so he couldn't see that she was blushing. She was going to knock until footsteps were heard and she turns just in time she screamed, Normie and Theresa started to laugh. Marissa glared at them; they thought it was funny to give a scare to her to get Herry's attention. She turns to see if he opened the door but he didn't however a baby was suddenly heard and it was crying.

"Hey! What are your problems I…" she turns back and didn't finish because Herry opened his door with a dangerous look and said angrily, "Who woke up my baby sister? If I get a grip on one of you three, it will get bad."

"Accuse them Herry for scaring me to death," said Marissa as she touched softly his chest, Herry's face was suddenly red not from anger but from Marissa's touching. He now realizes that the girl he has crush on loves him back, he smiles and brings her inside his room, she does a tongue out at her brother and Theresa. Marissa sees the baby in her playpen with a red face and she goes to pick her up, she coos to her. "Did my brother and that _girl_ wake you up?"

She rocked a little as the baby stifled a yawn and went back to sleep, Marissa placed the baby back in the playpen so she can sleep. She suddenly feels arms wrapped around her waist, Herry was going to take them off but Marissa said that it was okay that he can leave them around her.

She continues with a smile, "I want to be in your arms, Herry. You're so comfortable to be with."

Herry with a smile took her in his arms and placed her on the bed with delicate and sits right behind her as he wraps his arms around her again, tears started to go down his face. "I don't want to lose you, my friends and family."

* * *

 **June 14** **th** **, 2027…**

The young woman finished the part where her granny had been kidnapped by Cronus and now she was with the part with Archie and the virus that Archie opened from the Pandora box. Her brother has written Archie's last name and it was Anderson. She remembers that she knows someone by the same last name but who… now she remembers! It's Kate Anderson; Kate told her that she once had a little brother who died when she was pregnant with her son. Kate loved so much her brother and she wonders if their older sister Alexandra knew about his death, the last time they saw her before she started to be a nun and stayed in a convent for good was in 2005. They never saw her again…

"Patricia, honey?" called her fiancé. "Are you still up there?"

"Yes dear, what's the matter?" calls back Patricia as she took a glance at her watch and saw that it was 12:15pm. She got up with the journal in her hand still opened. She was just getting excited with this journal in her hands. "I'm coming to get you guys some diner."

She comes in the kitchen with a smile and kisses her fiancé on his lips; he puts the journal on the counter and kisses her neck. Caitlin comes in with a smirk and says, "Get a room, you two. I already know that you two love each other dearly."

Patricia and her fiancé parted away as they blushed and they started to make sandwiches, she turns to him as she smiles. "I find my brother's journal quite interesting, it's just so magical."

"I'm glad, love. Did you found out why he died while you were just a baby?" asked her fiancé as he takes her once again in his arms.

Patricia shook her head, she continues to make sandwiches. She caresses his cheek for a minute; she looks up at the ceiling. "There's so much for me to find out who he truly was."

"My mother once told me before her death that he was murdered but that didn't convince me," she continues as her voice saddens. "She told me that afterwards that my older brother loved me so much and that he will be always by my side. Sadly he left too soon from this world."

They were finished with the sandwiches and placed it on the table and her fiancé holds her hands, "Pat sweetheart… you know that your brother is happy in heaven with your parents and granny. He's now your guardian angel."

Patricia's eyes started to get watery; she wants so much to know that her family is watching over her. She goes to see Caitlin and tells her its dinner and picks up gently Jen, she softly says, "Oh Jen… I hope you had a wonderful job. I love you."

Then she goes to the kitchen to join her family. After they finished eating her fiancé said that he'll clean the dishes, Patricia smiled to him. She thanked him and sated on the couch while Caitlin started to take a nap beside her while Jen was in her arms and she continues to read the journal with her free hand.

* * *

 **March 20** **th** **, 2007…**

The rain started to pour from the sky as it started to get heavy and citizens of New Olympia went to buildings so they won't get wet. At this moment Theresa was in the bathroom with Calypso who was transforming her more beautiful, despite Calypso was beautiful in nature. It was 9pm and it was getting dark, Calypso at first didn't want to but Lydia told her it was amusing to do makeover so Calypso thought for a moment and finally accepts.

"I have so many clothes so you can borrow them and tomorrow… shopping time," Theresa squealed as Calypso rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Alright," said Calypso with now a dangerous look. "However Theresa I smell good and I don't have a bad breath. If you want me to impress Odie that way then I would love to try."

Meanwhile Marissa was resting her head on Herry's shoulder while he was writing his journal; he was on the part where Neil transformed him, Odie and Atlanta into golden statues. In the corner of his eye he saw his sister sitting up which tears started to water, she was growing up. He closed his book which caused Marissa to sit up straight and saw that Patricia was sitting. Herry stood up and went to get his little sister, he returns to his bed. He caresses her with care and then did a quick glare, "You should go to sleep, sweetie. I don't want to have problems with you tomorrow."

He continues with a smile, "But I will always love you and will protect from anything… especially _Cronus_."

The baby smiled and let her tiny head on his shoulder, enjoying that moment. He kissed her head and wishes that the storm that's slowly coming won't be too horrible for Patricia, his belly did a loud grumbling which caused Patricia to freeze and let a few tears roll down her cheeks. Herry was comforting her, "It's alright, Pat. It's just my belly that's grumbling which means I'm hungry."

The three of them started to go down the stairs and Herry was holding her and with a free hand a bottle for the baby, they entered the kitchen and saw that Miguel and now an awaken Kate were amused. They turn to face the living room, Archie confessed his love for Atlanta. He confessed her with a lovely poem and they afterwards snuggled each other. Herry placed Patricia in Marissa's arms and went to do a sandwich; Odie came in with his little sister with some books.

Herry has quickly finished it with a loud burp which earned his some looks of disgust which that made Herry feel bad and excused himself, he patted his stomach and takes back his sister who started to cry because she was hungry. He coos at her, "Oh honey, your hungry aren't you? You're going to drink your milk, baby."

The baby was crying still and Herry prepares her bottle by heating it up, he was rocking her as he stood up and paced back and forth. He kissed her red cheeks, "Hush Pat, it's alright. Your bottle is going to be warm soon."

Then with Neil's luck the bottle was done and Herry placed it in her mouth as she drank, when she was done drinking her bottle Herry placed a towel on his shoulder so she can burp and vomit. When she was done doing that he tossed her as she laughed, he was so happy he had his baby sister with him. When he heard that she wasn't feeling amused anymore he stopped and hugged her gently.

Archie who went upstairs to go to the bathroom saw that it was still occupied; he knocked heavily on the door. "Hey! What's taken so long? There's other people who wants the bathroom which is me!"

The door cracked a little just to see a green eye of the descendent of Theseus, then the door opened and it revealed a young woman with wavy hair and with a pink tank top with a black skirt. Her makeup matched her top; she refused to put some eyeliner because they would soon go to bed. Archie hasn't realized that he had pi in his pants which caused Theresa and Lydia to laugh.

"What do you think, Archie? You think Odie will love me like that- he already loved me in the natural way." Calypso had said as she glared at the girls and her face softens as she looks down at an astonished Archie. He nodded absent minded. The girls went down the stairs.

They went to the living room where everyone was, Calypso sighs with happiness. "Hi everyone, I'm glad for once that I'm out of the bathroom."

Everyone in the room gasped at her beauty, Odie's eyes have widened and he started to drool while everyone was giggling. Calypso sated next to Odie as she wrapped her arms around him, Odie whispers to her that they should go in his room to discuss some things before going to bed and they started to leave, Neil calls to them, "Hey! You two hope you won't conceive right now!"

That earned him pillows on the face as he groaned; Patricia started to laugh as she points to Neil. Neil was feeling insulted as he told Herry, "Herry! Control your sister; she's making fun of me!"

While Neil was talking Patricia gave her brother a sad look and Herry knows what he meant: sending another pillow at Neil. He did it and Patricia laughed again as she points again at Neil. Archie appears at the same time with Odie who just came back saying goodnight to everyone, Archie points to Neil as he laughed. "Man, Neil that your terrible with gymnastic."

He stops as he wipes away a tear and looks at his sister but Kate wasn't laughing, she was giving him a hard look as she shook her head. Archie felt his heart feeling heavy; he didn't want to disappoint his sister but he did and he doesn't know why. He approaches his sister and with a hard tone she asks him to help her getting up which surprised everyone, they didn't think she would use a hard tone with her brother.

He just wanted to help her but once she was standing she shoved him aside and tears flowed down his cheeks, Kate went downstairs and slammed her brother's door. Odie bit his lip and went to him; he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Arch… sometimes pregnancy does that to women. So please stay calm and she'll say sorry later on. I hope so and you must know your sister loves you."

"Thanks Odie but I'm quite sure she'll forget this while I'll still suffer from this," Archie said as he pats Odie's hand with tears. "She never did this to me and I already saw her pregnant…"

Then with that he leaves to go on the top of the roof even if it's raining, Atlanta with worry told her brother to stay with the group. She used her super speed to get him, she now saw him opening the door to go on the roof as he cried. He decided to sit on a chair where the umbrella was and cried heavily as rain poured heavily on the umbrella. Atlanta went to him with rain pouring on her heavily; she takes the chair and sits in front of him despite that she's in the rain.

She holds his hands with delicate, "Archie… I know that your heart broken but Odie's right it happens to pregnant women to get quite fed up like that for nothing. Your family, friends… and _I_ love you dearly. I love you babe."

Archie took Atlanta in his arms as he placed his forehead on hers, he said with difficulty. "Yes I know Atlanta but I feel now so weak… and… useless to my sister."

"You just have to take some time, be patient with her." Atlanta has said with a smile. Then with that they kissed tenderly on the lips and with that they stood up and Archie has twirled her around as she squeaked and kissed again on the lips. The rain began to pour harder as thunder started to roll by and Atlanta told Archie that they should go in.

When they went down the stairs they saw Kate with Miguel waiting for them, she looked so sad and her eyes were misty. Her hand was shaking and she quickly wanted to apologize to her brother for being so rude to him, sadly she couldn't change the past. Her other hand was underneath her belly, supporting her son that was inside of her.

"Archie… I'm sorry for hurting you and Theresa had a vision of your little discussion with Atlanta in the rain. I repeat, _I repeat_ little brother that you're not useless to me. _I'm_ the one who's useless to you; you're so much stronger than me. That's why I apologize to you… I shouldn't have been rude to you or anyone else."

She turns around and despite being soaked Archie wraps his arms around her as he places his nose on the back of her neck, placing his hands on her swollen belly. "Never will I hate you for long… your forgiven Kate."

Kate smiles to him and gestures him to follow her, "Come Archie, we'll have a little discussion for a few minutes before were going into dream land."

Miguel and Atlanta smiles at that scene and went to watch two episodes of the sixth season of _The Simpsons_ on DVD before going to bed. Marissa and Herry were on his bed, she had her hands on his chest while he had his arms around her. He looked in her cerulean eyes as she stares back in his dark brown eyes, she smiles and he smiles back with eyes half closed. "Herry… let's sleep it's quite late. It's almost midnight. We won't lose each other."

"No we won't- and that will never happen," Herry kissed her forehead. "Have a great dream, my sweet. Don't forget I love you."

"I won't forget that, you too have a great dream my big bear. Love you." Marissa said as she kissed his lips, tenderly. She raises her head and see an angry Patricia looking at them angrily, Marissa laughed as she pointed Herry to Patricia. Herry turns and see his angry sister, he too laughs and goes to pick her up. He glares at her, "You better sleep, young lady."

They were tight but they didn't care, they were so happy together and saw that Patricia has already fallen asleep. Herry and Marissa kisses each other as Herry said tiredly, "I'm so happy to have both of you in my life. I'm happy that your brother and cousin allowed you to sleep with me tonight. I know their protective towards you but they love you and that's what it counts."

At 2am Margarita was awoken in a jolt, she looks at her brother and his girlfriend. She bits her bottom lip and takes her iPod Nano and gives her some light as she walks out of her brother's room. She was feeling a little scared, suddenly someone was following her from behind and she turns to see it was Archie. She was near in tears, "Oh! I'm so sorry Archie for waking you… I was just scared and…"

"Maggy, please return to your brother's room. It's going to be alright."

Margarita sighs sadly and obeys him and returns to her brother's bedroom as Archie follows her and tells the story of Odysseus until she fell asleep. Odie weakly opens his eyes and thanked Archie before going to bed, Archie too was feeling quite sleepy so he returned to sleep to his room.

Baby Patricia has awoken as she saw a lightening passing by while a thunderstorm was going on, she turns her little head on her brother's chest and tries to bury her face in it. Suddenly she started to shake which caused Herry and Marissa to slowly wakeup, however when Herry felt some drool on his shirt he was now alerted and his eyes have widened. He takes her with delicate and said with tears flowing down his cheeks, "Patricia… please wake up… I don't want to lose you so fast."

"Herry she's only having a seizure," Marissa said as she placed a reassured hand on his shoulder. "I have a feeling she'll stop in any minute now."

Marissa was right she did stop; Patricia looks up at her brother with worried eyes. She was slowly fallen asleep but Herry saw that she was feeling weak right now, Herry with tears that continued to run down his face held his pinkie so his baby sister would hold it and she did. He turns to his girlfriend and said tiredly, "Marissa, go to sleep I'll take care of her. I'm too worried that she'll have another seizure."

Marissa worriedly looked at her boyfriend and shook her head as she refused; she wants to be by their side. Herry refused and demanded Marissa to go back to bed; she sighs and finally goes back to bed. He sits at the edge of the bed and rocks her softly, "Go to bed, baby sister…"

Then with that she has fallen asleep. Herry sighs in relief and went to bed with her feeling she'll have another seizure but however he has fallen asleep.

* * *

 **March 21** **st** **, 2007…**

Neil's clock started to play the tune "This Love" by Maroon5; it meant it was time to wake up. Neil loved listening to a little radio before doing his things but for some odd reasons he shut it off quickly. Melanie was sleeping next to him slept only for two hours, Normie on the other hand groaned as he stretched himself. Neil had baggies under his eyes which meant he slept only little like his sister and cousin. Normie also badly slept but he got up slowly, the three of them got into the door at the same time.

"Oh come on guys, let a little girl like me pass by first." Melanie said, gritting her teeth. They have let her pass by but she tumbled into Marie who fell on the ground.

Melanie's eyes have widened, "Oh! Marie… I'm…"

Marie shook her head as she laughed, "No it's alright, Mel. I'm perfectly fine and I'm sure the embryo isn't cracked."

Jay quickly runs to them as he helped her, Neil helping his sister up. They all smiled except Jay who was worried for Marie and her unborn child, Marie slapped him playfully on the cheek that the baby was going to be okay. They all went downstairs to eat breakfast. When the gang was all settled around the table Jay asked, "How's everyone this morning, have they gotten some sleep last night?"

All except Marie, Kate and Theresa haven't gotten a really good sleep, he had a good sleep he admitted it. Suddenly Jay's PMR started to ring and he quickly answered it only to be Hermes. Hermes said, " _Guys, you have to come to school just to be safe… plus Patricia has seizures when thunders and lightening's comes around_."

Herry stares tiredly at his little sister to see she was having a seizure but she wasn't, Hermes also quickly said to come right away and not to get dressed. Only bring their stuff. Herry, Archie, Odie and Neil's families went in Herry's truck while Marie, Jay and Theresa went immediately in Theresa's car; Theresa had her top for her car of course. While Herry was driving his little sister had a seizure which made him drive faster, he just wants to arrive at school. Archie and the others were trying to bring back Patricia to them and she finally has returned to them.

Once they had entered the school, the others who never came to the secret wing have opened their mouths in amazement. Hera comes out and welcomes the ones who she never saw and introduced herself. They walked in the secret wing as Patricia weakly says "wow" before everyone giggles at this, Hercules comes in as he takes Patricia in his arms. "Yup, I have a feeling that you'll be strongest of your school when you'll be older."

As they trained, took pictures and had some family moments they knew the days started to go by quickly, Hermes told them the storm hasn't stopped and they streets were flooded. However, tomorrow will be the final battle with Cronus and to some family members it was to worry them. One night Marie, Kate, Melanie, Miguel, Margarita and Patricia who was in Miguel's arms wanted to see Hera before she went to bed with Zeus, they saw when they entered Hera's room that Zeus was sitting with her drinking some tea. They looked up and Hera gasped, "Marie and Kate… you're supposed to be in bed…"

"Yes we know Hera," said Marie as she looks down at the floor for a second before looking back at Hera. "We want to know who will die. I don't care if Kate and I are pregnant… we just want to know."

"Alright children, I'll tell you who's going to die," she warned. "But after that please go to bed, I hope you all won't have any regrets of who I'll tell you who's going to die."

They went to their rooms while Miguel first went to return Patricia in the room she was sharing with her brother, Miguel entered and saw that Patricia was asleep but as he looks up he saw that Herry and Marissa was making love. He blushed as he went to get Patricia's things so she can sleep with him and Atlanta tonight, he didn't want to disturb their make out session and tiptoed quietly out of the room. He placed Patricia in his sleeping bag and he went to sleep next to her as he went into dream land. The next morning the seven heroes have awoken and of course their families have joined them to say goodbye, Jay and Archie however didn't want their sisters to come out of bed. Marie and Kate who were in tears wanted to say goodbye to them, they accepted but they however on one condition said to them they should return after this which Marie and Kate accepted this condition. Theresa bends down to Marie's flat abdomen, "Hi baby, don't you worry will soon returned and will be a family again."

This time Jay took his turn by talking to it, "I can't wait to have you in my arms, and I love you."

While her brother was saying this Marie felt her eyes getting watery, she knows that she'll never see her little brother again. She felt her brother's hand on her belly and he kissed her cheek, "Please take care of yourself, I want you to be healthy for the baby."

This is when Marie went in her brother's arms as she lost control and cried heavily, Kate who had her black hair in battle had tears running down her face. She was yet tired because she had a nightmare of how her brother's probably going to die, she looks into his eyes and Archie quickly holds her hands with a kiss on her cheek. "Kate, stop crying I won't die. I promise that I'll always be by your side after I help my friends defeat Cronus."

"No Archie, I have a feeling that you'll die. I don't know what I'll do without you when Joey's going to be born… and the other children I'll have with Julian…" Kate sobbed as she lets her forehead fall on her brother's.

"Stop Kate, I told you I won't die… stop worrying about that," Archie said with tears, placing his hand on her swollen belly. "I won't abandon you and the baby… I'll be with you and the baby until Julian returns."

He bends down as he talks to the unborn child, "Don't worry Joey… Uncle Archie will return soon and will hold you after you'll be born. I promise you that."

… And with that he kisses his sister's belly and caresses lightly before the baby has done a kick and with a smile he goes up and wraps an arm around his sister as he kisses her cheek. "I love you Kate, you were always my favorite sister. I love you."

Then with that Kate throws her arms around her brother and cried some more, the Raison siblings' looks at each other after they looked this emotional scene the Anderson siblings has done. Miguel whispers in her ear, "We'll see each other later, I love you sis."

Odie and Calypso didn't stop kissing each other while Margarita was hugging him from behind as she cried; Odie turns around as he smiles. "Maggy, don't worry sweetie. I won't die, I'll return soon after this."

He turns to Calypso as he kisses her lips once more and with tears he continues, "Please take care of my little sister while I'll be gone."

"I will Odie, I promise." Calypso was also in tears. "Please return to us soon, my love."

Herry and Neil's families were together, Patricia who was in Marissa's arms was quite confused of what was happening here. Marissa was shaking a little as tears went down her face; Normie placed a reassured hand as he tries to console her. Him too he was crying as he held with a free arm Melanie, she was crying softly on her cousin's shirt.

"I can't believe that you two are going… you'll get killed but I know you two have no choice! I love the both of you… _we_ love the both of you!" nearly screamed Marissa. "How will I ever look into a mirror again if you die Neil? How will I ever love another guy who will be so kind and gentle like you, Herry?"

"You will still be able to look in the mirror and love another boy like Herry," Neil said as he caressed her black hair and looks at his friend who stares at his baby sister with tears. "Plus I'm quite sure we're going to die."

"Yes Neil you can… your lucky, you're the descendent of Narcissus… you have luckiness in you," said Melanie with tears as she punched him with anger but quickly hugged him afterwards. Neil turns to her as she was now in his arms. "I mean Normie, Marissa and I need you while Marissa needs also Herry."

"I know but…" Neil started to say but the gods called them that it was time to go. Herry who had his baby sister in his arms for two minutes kissed her cheek lightly before giving her back to Marissa. He nodded and said to Patricia, "I love you baby sister, I'll think of mom, dad, granny, Uncle John, Aunt Emily… and the _rest_ of our family. _You'll_ be the one I'll think the most, baby sister. I love you and I'll miss you."

With that the seven heroes were leaving as their families were out of sight…

The seven heroes came out in the terrible rain, they gasped in horror there were no more streets left it was only water. It's been a month since the storm has started and didn't stop. They were quite disappointed to see it hasn't stopped but now it wasn't the time. They had to stop Cronus one more time…

"Let's start walking or swimming depends how deep is it," sighs Jay as he and the others started to leave for their final battle. "We'll win this and return to our families."

* * *

 **June 14** **th** **, 2027…**

 _There it's finished!_ Thought Patricia with happiness but suddenly sadness went to her. Her brother was right he died during the battle but he became a hero… for her that is. She suddenly sees a picture of her as a baby with her brother and they were laughing. Then there was a note also, it was written:

 _To my little sister Patricia who will read this journal one day and her older brother love her in all his heart…_

 _Patricia, my dear little sister… well, you won't be little anymore. When you'll be married and have children read this that'll have descendants like ours by example. To know their truth about their uncle who died so young and his adventures with his friends, I will always love you and forever…_

 _Hugs and kisses, your brother Herry Brishon._

Tears welled up in Patricia's brown eyes as her eyeliner started to leak a little; she was so touched by this. She places the picture in a picture frame she bought not a long time ago; she found it in a box that was close to her and her fiancé's room. She slides it inside of it and put it on her hairdresser. Her children were gone to sleep and her fiancé was watching television downstairs.

Patricia suddenly heard "Roar" by Katy Perry, it was old but it was a good song. She quickly answered her iPhone and said with emotional, "Hi, who is this?"

"Oh, I'm I on a bad timing? Do you want I call you back, Pat?" asked the familiar voice, sounding worried. She felt bad for calling at that time. Patricia shakes her head, "No Atlanta, it's alright. It's not a bad timing; I just found my brother's journal and read the whole thing."

There was a pause for moment and hears Atlanta sigh, "Yeah… it was emotional but say Patricia we're having a reunion next weekend for the twentieth and two months death anniversary of you know who they are. If you have read that journal, there would be no problem to guess."

Patricia smiled as she nodded, "Yeah I know… well of course will be there, Patrick and Caitlin wouldn't mind while Jen's just a baby… so will be there, see you soon, Lanta."

Then she hung up as she got excited for the next weekend…

* * *

 **June 22** **nd** **, 2027…**

Patricia stopped to see the Oracle first before her and her family went to the brownstone who was renewed after the days of storms in 2007 fifteen years ago, no one wanted to buy it because it had grown mushrooms and all. However today it was a 100% perfect. No more mushrooms or humidity.

The Oracle looks up and smiles, "Ah! Patricia, it's great to see you again."

Patricia smiled, "Thanks Oracle, I have a question for you but I don't know if it can be easily answered."

"What's that?" asked the Oracle with a puzzle look.

"I wonder if there will be a surprise for us… for the reunion, that is." Patricia's brown eyes were filled with questions only if she had one she really wanted to have a response.

"Well of course, my dear. You'll get a chance to meet your brother in the Elysian Fields with your family and the others," the Oracle said with a nod. "Go on Patricia, so you won't be late for your reunion."

Patricia nodded and returned to her car and left with her family to go at the brownstone. When they have arrived at the brownstone they saw Margarita giving kisses on her daughter's cheek. They heard her squeal, "Oh my little Nathalie, I'm so happy to have you!"

Nathalie rolled her dark eyes and said, "Yes, me too mommy but please don't overreact like Melanie does to daughter being all girly or whatever."

"Don't worry but thank you for accepting to come with me," said Margarita as she placed her hands on her hips. "You could've had gone to your grandparents' house…"

"No mommy, I prefer staying with you," Nathalie smiles, holding hands to her mother, Patricia and Patrick smiles at this scene and Patricia has parked the car.

They all went to get their stuff and placed their stuff in Herry's room, it was all brand new. It completely was redesign and suitable for more people to sleep. They went back downstairs and greeted everyone; Melanie was there with her husband Andy with their first daughter Ariel in his arms. Melanie was caressing her six months belly as she nods at Patricia and she jokes, "Twenty years ago it was Kate and Marie that was pregnant and now it's my turn how wonderful."

Margarita giggles, "Yeah but your less pregnant than Kate was. Are you expecting another girl or a boy?"

"I'm expecting another girl and we'll name her Stephanie," Melanie said, tiredly. Andy with a free hand messaged her belly with delicate and kissed her cheek. Melanie continues with sever, "Honey, there's children in there. Don't forget our little Ariel's watching."

Patricia shakes her head and giggles; she turns now to Kate and Marie who smiles to her. They started to age but they still have beauty, Kate looked like someone from the seventies somehow but it looked great on her. Kate looks at herself, "Yeah well, sorry for the fashion…"

"Don't worry Kat, you're beautiful like always- and you do know it's not been long since I've seen you." Patricia laughed as Jen who was in her arms looked at her with a confused look. Miguel comes in with his two children Justin and Kari as he greets them. Finally an hour later Atlanta, Theresa, Marissa and Normie arrived. Normie came in with his two daughters Alyssa and Melinda.

Atlanta never dated someone or married, she doesn't have children and anyways she loves her job which is being a commander in the military. Theresa's also working at the military but is a nurse and married a soldier in Japan, they had a little boy six years ago named Aidan and now they're expecting a little girl that will be named Celeste by the end of next month.

Marissa's a kindergarten teacher and keeps her powers away from the world except from her mother, brother, uncle and friends. She never married and has no intention to do so; same for the children, her class is like her children.

Calypso soon arrived leaving everyone surprised; she went back on her island heartbroken. Atlanta admitted she went to see Calypso and it would be nice if she was with them. Calypso hesitated at first but finally accepted the offer. Then with that she turns to the group, "Are you guys ready?"

* * *

 **April 12** **th** **, 2007…**

They were all in a battle position as they were going to attack Cronus; Jay was in front of him with gritted teeth. Herry was going to attack Cronus from behind but Cronus has sensed what Herry was going to do and with his scythes he used them on Herry. Herry afterwards went flying and crashed on a tree that wasn't stabled and the tree has fallen on him, he yelled in pain through the violent storm. Tears have fallen down the six teenagers face as they knew that Herry is dead, Archie went to see anyways.

He saw that only Herry's shoulders, neck and head were showing, tears were falling backwards which went on his forehead to his hair. He suddenly looks at Archie with red eyes, "Archie please do me a favor tell my baby sister and Marissa that I'm sorry that I died, that we'll see each other someday. Send the same message to my other family… especially my parents and granny… I'm sorry that I died…"

Then with that his eyes became tinted but yet he was still staring at Archie with those sad eyes, Archie with rage returns to the others who asked if Herry was alright. He shook his head and this is when the five others have lost control and immediately went to attack Cronus with all their strengths. They started to go weak and so was Cronus but Cronus still had strength to kill them, he had to. Again with his scythes he targeted Archie on the heel where his golden brace was, Archie gasped in pain as Cronus threw him in a lake that was very deep. A lake where Archie's never going to resurface, tears went down Atlanta's face.

She hit Cronus at the back of the head which Cronus fell on his knees but grinned when he used his scythes again to make Odie's laptop explode, a piece of metal went inside Odie's throat as he was of course using his laptop. He died immediately. Then with a scythe Cronus swung it and it went on Neil's throat, killing him instantly.

"So now Jay, it's just me and you while the girls are just going to watch," Cronus has said with a cold smile that will freeze your spine. "Are you ready or are you returning to school and get protected by the gods and be a loser… and let me win?"

"No Cronus! I'm not a loser I can fight you till' the end!" screamed Jay through the violent storm, then the war between the two started. As minutes have passed the girls watched this like it was nothing until they had enough. They used their weapons to help out Jay and finally… they have won, Cronus was now defeated but Cronus had still a power to kill one of them. Of course it had to be Jay which it send Jay's head on a pointy rock, he closed his eyes and died.

The girls have called the gods that it was finally over and when they called them the storm has finale stopped, they have sigh in relief. However they were now crying for the guys' deaths and Campe has arrived to get Cronus. The girls just left and walked away from this scene as they called the ambulance to get the bodies… however they will never get Archie's because it's a pitiless lake.

* * *

 **June 22** **nd** **, 2027…**

When they entered the secret wing, the gods have greeted them and were introduced to the children. Aphrodite smiled as she squealed as she took Melanie's hand, "Come on, sweetie! Your brother's here!"

Melanie smiles and so did Marissa and Normie who followed Aphrodite in Hera's aviary, the others followed them wanting so much to see the loved ones they have lost years ago. They entered and their mouths have fallen, Atlanta gasped with tears. Kate immediately went in Archie's arms as she cried; Neil was already lecturing his brother-in-law as Melanie rolled her eyes.

Patricia was standing by the door as she blushed with her family, Hercules gestures her to come and meet her brother. They walked to where Herry was and Patricia hugged him tightly, "I've read your journal, dear brother."

"Oh my baby sister… you're so grownup now, your so lady like. I can't believe it," Herry said through tears as he twirls her around. He then sees Patrick with a baby in his arms and a girl behind his leg, "Ah Patrick I suppose. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Patrick shakes hands with him. He turns to his sister with sever, "Which age have you gotten your first daughter?"

Patricia blushed as she scratched the back of her head, "Err, how to tell you this… sixteen."

Herry sends Patrick a murderous look which Patricia made him look at her, "Herry will you stop, it won't do any good. All that you should be happy is that he stayed with me."

Herry sighs and saw that Marissa hugged and kissed Neil on the cheek, he was suddenly amazed that Marissa was still beautiful. Marissa then turns to Herry as she walks to him; she places a hand on his cheek. "Herry… love, it's been a while hasn't it?"

Herry blushed as he placed a hand on her hand and smiled, "Yeah, it has been quite a long time."

Margarita slapped the back of her brother's head, "That's for dying and not returning to me and Calypso, dear brother."

Then she hugged him as Calypso did the same, "We're so happy to see you again and got the chance to meet your niece. Your brother-in-law is working so he couldn't come."

Calypso kisses his lips tightly as Margarita blocked Nathalie's eyes, "Hey! My daughter's here calm down with the kisses!"

Everyone laughed; Theresa and Atlanta went to Jay and Archie as they hugged them. Both men smiled and congratulated Theresa for the baby and she introduced them Aidan who goes behind his mother's leg. Marie and Kate smiles at their little brothers, Neil looked around and saw that Lydia isn't there. Atlanta took notice and smiled, "She lives in Paris now with her Persian cat Monique and her poodle Françoise. She became a famous dancer- she couldn't come because she would be busy but she told us to give all her love to you."

Theresa continues with a weak smile, "She was too heartbroken and left right after graduation, after the storm has passed by. Those days of horror, she loved you so much Neil."

Calypso said, "Yeah I went back to my Island to never get out- you guys had to visit me most of the time. I was myself heartbroken for losing Odie."

Jay said with happiness, "For once you guys came to see us and give you a surprise and that's all what we wanted."

Herry wasn't too impressed after that Patricia told him that her fiancé has read the book to his and Patricia's daughter and not Patricia herself, "Patricia you should know that Patrick wasn't allowed to read my…"

Patricia disturbed him quickly, "He's a descendent of Adonis and he already knew about the gods and the secret wing."

They heard Neil scoffed about the Adonis part which received a slap in the back from Melanie as she hissed, "Neil! Act properly even if you're dead!"

Neil raised his arms and was quickly shut up and with that everyone enjoyed their day with before the guys have returned to Elysian Fields.


End file.
